Maria and Dougie 4
by LineSofie
Summary: Its been 2 years since Maria left Dougie alone with their kids and moved to USA, later to Africa. Now,hes going through confusion about his feelings, should he spend his life waiting on Maria or should he date Frankie? co-written with MariaChristiansenxD
1. 1 Big Night

Hey Guys...here´s the first chapter

* * *

Chapter 1: Big Night  
Dougie´s POV:

* * *

I woke up that morning to my daughter Adrianna´s cries. I got up from the bed and slowly walked into the nursery not lifting my feet as I took the steps. As I reached the nursery, my 2 year old baby girl was standing up in her crib crying softly. "Dada," she whimpered as she noticed me. "What´s wrong with my princess?" I asked looking at her as I picked her up. "Me not sleep no more," she told me and smiled her beautiful smile that she´d clearly inherited from Maria. In the 2 years that had gone by since Maria had left us here, Anna had started to look more and more like her. Christopher on the other hand looked a lot more like me. He still had Maria´s blue eyes, though.

That night was a big night for Danny. He was going to be performing in Pop star to Opera star. The whole band was going to be there for him to support and see him as he performed. Danny did really well actually and I think we all were very proud of him and surprised to hear him sing opera, I don´t know if that was just me though. As we all had congratulated him after the show had ended, I got more and more depressed as I wished Maria could have been here to see this. Danny would have wanted that too. "Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I looked up to see who it was, and saw Frankie, my ex-girlfriend. I faked a smile at her and shrugged my shoulders. I hadn´t foreseen the movement when Frankie hugged me in a friendly way. It felt kind of nice though. I felt less sad and depressed for a moment. After we both had pulled back, we sat down and talked. It was nice to talk to her again; it had been a really long time. I didn´t see if everyone around us were still there but I didn´t really care. "Do you want to come with me home? Just for a drink?" Frankie asked when we´d been talking for like 15 minutes or so. "Erm…sure," I told her with a smile. We drove in my car to her place that wasn´t that far from the studio where the show was recorded.

I woke up the next morning with a major headache. I was surprised to find Frankie in my arms. We were both naked. I tried to think what the reason was for this but I couldn´t think of anything other than the headache. I groaned and got up from the bed without waking Frankie up. I found my boxers on the floor and put them on before walking out of the bedroom. I walked into the kitchen and drank some water directly from the tab. I walked around the flat. Apparently we had started to take our clothes off when we have played some kind of game – I could almost guess what had happen; Strip poker. "God, you look like shit", Frankie said, while standing in the door with my t-shirt on. "I had forgotten how good you are in the bed!" she smiled. "What about I'm making you coffee and you can call the guys to tell them you're not coming today, and we could hang out in the park, talking, you know having fun, like the old times." Well, the last thing I wanted to do was going to the studio and I knew she was my ex but it was so long time since I've been together with a girl and I guess I'd still have some kind of feelings for her. "Sure," I told her. The rest of day we hung around in the park, feeding Ducks and enjoying the lovely weather. Frankie was such a sweet person and I loved being together with her but what I liked most about her, was that she did not remind me of Maria in any way. "So, what does this mean to us?" she asked me. I had no idea what to answer. What did this mean to us. "Erm…Well, the guys and I are going to US the next two weeks" I said, trying to read her face. "Wow, so what are we going do" she said turning around so we were standing with our faces against each others. "We could email." I said trying to sound like it was normal. "Email?" she asked sceptical. "Yeah, email and call. Beside we have to be away from each other, just to see if the feelings are real – well, for my part." She nodded and gave me a quick kiss. "I think I have to go now. Have a good trip. See you." and then she was gone. I could not believe myself. Was I already in love? Being together with Frankie was fun and very easy but I couldn't stop thinking how Maria was, had she found another guy or did she still miss me, like I was missing her? I was afraid she didn't – but I'd never lied to her, she was the love off my life and I could not understand why God had taken her away from me.


	2. 2 Stewardess

Hey Guys, here´s the chapter. it´s actually one of my favourites :P Anyways, I just finished my last examination in writing - geography...I got a "C".  
Anyways, hope you like the chapter, have a nice day :P

* * *

Chapter 2: Stewardess  
Danny's POV:

* * *

Wow, we were already on our way to US more exactly Los Angeles. I'd always been kind of afraid of flying; I know It sounds stupid – but even the guys didn't know how afraid I was. I was sitting there listing to Bruce Springsteen's "born in the USA" and enjoying my coke, when I saw this beauty. She looked so hot in her blue uniform and her very hot body. I could just not stop staring at her. "Guys, look at her!" I almost yelled. Tom and Harry almost jumped up to look at her. I guess she'd heard us, because she looked at us. "Go ahead she's yours."

As she walked down the aisle between the seats and asked the other passengers if they wanted to buy something, I tried to think of a way to get to talk to her. I was a little spaced out when she had reached my seat. "Can I get you anything, Sir?" she asked and a beautiful and soft voice. "Hm…" I mumbled getting back to reality. The beauty was standing right in front of me and I was acting like an idiot. "No thank you," I told her with a smile and immediately smacked myself mentally for saying no. A few hours later I still hadn´t come up with a plan to get to talk to the hot stewardess and I was frustrated. I stood up from my seat and went to the small bathroom that I´d always hated. I wouldn´t use it unless I really had to. As I unlocked the door and got out of the bathroom, I was looking down at the aisle as I walked. I hadn´t seen the hot stewardess before I walked into her. "Oh, I´m so sorry," I said and she smiled at me and I smiled back. We stood there smiling awkwardly for a while; none of us spoke or did anything else. I´d thought she would have walked away by now. "Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in our final destination in a few minutes," the male voice in the speaker system announced. I realized that I had to make my move now. "So, what´s your name?" I asked her, still smiling. "I´m Marian, and you?" she told me smiling cutely back at me. "Danny Jones," I told her. "Can I have you number?" I asked hopeful knowing that some girls actually didn´t want to give their number to a guy they just met in a plane. "Erm…sure," she replied and wrote her number down on a paper napkin. She handed it to me. "Well, Danny Jones, I´ll have to ask you to sit down in your seat and fasten your seatbelt," she told me and smiled at me one more time, before disappearing. I smiled triumphantly to myself as I made my way to my seat. Dougie, who sat beside me, noticed and shook his head me. "Good job, Jones," he said laughing. I smiled at him and looked out of the window for the rest of the flight.

We didn´t need to drive that far to reach the huge beach house that we´d rented for the week. It was very modern and cool. We all went to bed almost immediately since we all were tired from the flight.

The next morning, when I woke there was a delicate smell of pancakes going through the beach house. I got up quickly when I remembered that I was actually pretty hungry. When I got to the kitchen the smell was even stronger and I saw Tom and Gio standing in the kitchen. Tom was baking the pancakes by the oven while Gio was entertaining their very impatient 4 year old daughter Isabella who was sitting in her high chair. I smiled at Gio as I sat down beside her and looked at Isabella. Isabella started laughing when I made faces at her. I knew she loved when I did that. Gio laughed too. "Thank you, Danny," she told me and smiled. "No problems, I´ll do everything for my favourite little girl," I said and touched Isabella´s little nose making her giggle cutely again.

Tom served the pancakes then and sat down beside Gio and smiled at her. They shared a quick kiss and pulled back and smiled at each other. I grabbed a pancake and started digging into it before any of those two were started. They laughed. "Typical Dan," Tom said and shook his head playfully. Harry walked into the kitchen then and joined us at the table. "This smells good," he said complimenting. Tom looked up at him and smiled. "Isn´t Dougie up yet?" Gio asked looking at Harry. Harry had gotten the room just beside Dougie´s. "Don't know," he answered simply digging into his pancake too. "I´ll just go check," Gio said and stood up. She disappeared up the stairs.


	3. 3 Having Fun

Hey Guys, here´s the third chapter of Maria and Dougie 4! YAY! Anyways, just wanted to freak out since I´m working with boring Danish oral exam. YAWN!

Hope you like the chapter :p

have a nice day :p

* * *

Chapter 3: Having Fun  
Gio´s POV:

* * *

I walked up the stairs and down the hall. As I reached the door to Dougie´s room, I hesitated before I slowly opened the door. Dougie was sitting by his computer at the desk, his back turned to me. He was writing an e-mail, I could see but I couldn´t see who it he was writing to, or what he wrote. "I'll come in two minutes. I have to write this email it's…" he said while turning around. I could see that he wasn't expecting me. I sat at the bed beside me. "So who's that girl?" I asked with a smile. Dougie and I had never been close friends. There had always been some sort of awkward silence between us. "How do you know it's a girl?" he asked turning back to his computer and began writing again. "I'm a girl. I just know this kind of stuff" I said and smiled. He looked at me and opened his mouth. "It's a girl-thing to know that" I began before he even said a word. He nodded, "Erm.. Well.. I guess.. you are a girl, right? I'll bet you will tell tom, if I told you." He tried to hide his nervousness. "Well Dougie, I do not tell Tom everything. Of course I tell him very much. If you want me to not tell tom, then it is a deal." I said while trying to sound determined. He looked at the floor, "I'm writing to Frankie." That was so much not what I had expected. Dougie was really, really low dating his ex-girlfriend. Dougie would never had done that if... if he did not believe that Maria was coming back. "Oh My God. How long have you been seeing each other?" I couldn't help but ask. "We met to Pop star to Opera star last week." He said while looking up trying to read my face. "Wow. So she's your secret. Why don´t you tell the guys that you are together with Frankie now?" I hadn't expected this reaction. "WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" He got up yelling at me. I could feel my lower jaw hanging. He sat down and began to cry. I ran over to him and gave him a hug. "What's wrong Doug?" I mumbled while hoping for an answer. "I don't know. I miss Maria. I miss her smile, her eyes and most of all her lovely Danish humour. I miss every little piece of her. She was such a lovely person. Anna and Chris asked me why she wasn´t here anymore. They got confused when Frankie came. I do really love being together with Frankie – you know I can be me, not thinking of Maria or the kids, just having fun again," He said and took a big breath. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was using Frankie as a person to be together with, just to stop think about Maria. "Erm..." I started but didn't seem to find the right words. "Well, I don't know what to say. I think I'm pretty bad at this. Just follow your heart." I said smiling to him. "Please come down with me. Tom made pancakes to breakfast, and I think you could use it," I told him with a smile.

* * *

Tom's POV:

* * *

As Dougie sat down I could feel there was something wrong. Gio smiled at me probably just to make me relax. "So what are we going to do today?" Danny asked, without noticing what I did. Harry and Danny started discussing it. I wasn´t really listening but I hadn´t expected Dougie to say something. "How about Cricket?" he asked and everybody turned to him. I don´t think any of them had expected him to say anything either. "Yeah!" Harry exclaimed and laughed. Harry´s favourite thing in the world had always been Cricket. Dougie smiled at him and gave him a high five. I think I could feel my jaw hanging. This was the last thing I´d expected. Dougie had never really liked Cricket, maybe he was trying to the attention away from him. I had no idea.

An hour later we were all ready to go. We drove to the park where we set up Harry´s Cricket gear which he almost brought with him everywhere. We had so much fun – Dougie too. I think Gio had told him something up in his room when she went to get him this morning that had convinced that he needed to get out and away from his problems.

When we came home the weather was so great and it was warm, that we decided that we should grill. I was the grill master, Gio and her sister, Cira, who lived here in the US and had joined us for the evening, made the accompaniment. Danny and Harry were in the garden playing ball with the kids. You could hear how they laughed. I couldn´t help but smile at that. I didn´t really know what Dougie was doing. He was sitting inside.

Later that night when we had eating outside Dougie pulled me aside as we were doing the dishes. I followed him into the living room where he told me that he wanted to show me something. He grabbed a few sheets of paper and handed them to me. It was the lyrics of a song. "What is this?" I asked looking up at him amazed when I saw how good it was. It was clear that he´d written it about Maria. "It´s…" he started but stopped and sighed."This is good stuff, Doug," I told him and patted his back smiling. "What´s it called?" I asked when he´d smiled back. "Erm…Too Close for Comfort," he told me and I smiled.

The next day we went to the beach. Harry, Danny and Cira went surfing, while Dougie, Gio and I were sitting on the beach playing in the sand with Anna, Chris and Bella. Gio was sunbathing when Dougie and I took the kids out swimming. Anna and Chris hadn´t tried swimming before so they started crying when they felt the cold water hit their little feet. Dougie laughed a little. He walked out into the water to show them that the water really wasn´t the deep. Chris laughed when he had reached Dougie and held his arm tight. Anna, though, was really scared and refused to get into the water. Stubbornly, just like her mother, she crossed her arms and shook her head. "That´s up to you little miss," I said and turned around. I heard Anna start to cry then. I looked at Dougie beside me. "Tom!" he said and sighed while rolling his eyes. "Wanna play with Uncle Thomas?" he asked Chris with clenched teeth as he said the word Thomas, just to annoy me. Chris nodded and swam to me. I couldn't help but laugh as he splashed water in Dougie´s face as he kicked his feet. When I took Chris out further out Dougie walked out of the water and hugged his daughter and comforted her. He eventually got her convinced that the water wasn´t dangerous as long as she´d just stay with him.


	4. 4 Hospital

Hey Guys, here´s the next chapter :p this is also one of my favourites :p

Anyways, hope you like the chapter :p

Have a nice day :p

* * *

Chapter 4: Hospital  
Harry´s POV:

* * *

Gio and I was the only ones home to take care of the kids.  
Tom had asked Dougie if they could talk, so they´d driven into town and told us that they would be home in few hours.  
Danny had called the stewardess that he met on the plane, Marian, I think it was, and got her persuaded into going out with him tonight.

Chris and I were outside on the beach while Gio, Bella and Anna were inside playing with Barbie dolls. Not a thing for guys to do.  
Chris had gotten the idea that he wanted to play on the playground further down the beach.  
I was sitting on a bench beside and was a little absent while he climbed around.

Suddenly he screamed.  
I shot up and looked at him.

He had fallen two meters or so.  
He cried loud and I noticed a few people turning in our direction.  
I panicked when he told me that his arm hurt. I told him to try and lift it, but he couldn´t.  
I took him into my arms and ran while carrying him back to the beach house. I feared Gio´s reaction.

I ran into the living room and put down the still screaming Chris.

Gio got up quickly and ran to us.

"What happened?" she asked and hugged Chris trying to comfort him, but he only screamed louder when she accidentally hit his arm.

"Careful, I think it´s broken," I told her and pulled her gently away from him.  
He relaxed a little after a while, but I could understand that he didn´t stop crying. It must´ve hurt so badly.  
I was still panicking and feared that Gio might flip on me for letting him get hurt.

Gio told me that we´d best go to the hospital to get it examined.

When we arrived to the hospital, it was like Chris didn´t have any more tears left. He still sobbed uncontrollably but there were no more tears.

I carried him inside the hospital and walked up to the desk.

"Can you tell me where the emergency ward is?" I asked and tried to keep Chris calm.

The woman behind the desk quickly searched her computer when she saw Chris.

"Down the hall and to the left," she told me, giving me directions.

As we arrived at the emergency ward, we were greeted by a doctor.

"Who do we have here?" she asked softly speaking to Chris.

He whimpered softly.

"Christopher Poynter," Gio answered for him, knowing that the pain Chris was in kept him from being able to speak.

"Well hello, Christopher," she said and smiled at him.

"Can you tell me where it hurts?" the doctor asked.

Christopher slowly lifted the arm that didn't hurt and pointed at the arm that did.

The doctor, who´s name I saw on the name sign was Henrietta, helped Chris.

She was obviously used to deal with little children getting hurt.

She made Chris stop crying when she gave him a piece of toy as she examined his arm.

He even smiled at her and laughed when she made weird faces at him.


	5. 5 Christopher Poynter

Hey Guys, here´s the fifth chapter and again one of my favourites. A cute little flirting thing :p Have a nice day hope you like :p

* * *

Chapter 5: Christopher Poynter

Henry´s POV:

* * *

It was a completely normal day at work. I had been working for a really long time and was starting to get tired. I was really looking forward to when my shift was over. I was looking forward to sleeping in my bed again. A handsome man walked in – his wife, I´d guess, and son, by his side. The little boy was crying as he was lying in his father´s arms. "Who do we have here?" I asked trying to be soft around children like I had been told from the start even though I was extremely tired. The little boy whimpered and I felt bad for him. "Christopher Poynter," the woman answered in a perfect British accent. "Well hello, Christopher," I said and smiled at the little boy. "Can you tell me where it hurts?" I asked him. The boy slowly lifted his left arm and pointed at his right with it.

As I was used to deal with small children I also knew how to make them smile even though they were injured. Okay, not always, but most of the times. I had seen many children come in with a broken arm or so and leave again. By the time that they had left the ward, I would forget them quickly. But there was something about this boy. There was something that I recognized from somewhere when he smiled and the way he laughed. I didn´t remember who I could recognize in him but there definitely was something there. Christopher had broken his arm three different places; at his wrist, in the middle of his lower arm and his elbow. Poor little guy. He´d have to wear a cast for a long time. By the very British accent they had, I would guess they were on a vacation here. Nice vacation you can have when you´re in cast the whole time.

When Christopher had calmed down he eventually smiled at me. "What is your name?" he asked in a soft voice. "I´m Henry," I answered him and smiled. "Isn´t that a name for a guy?" he asked and he frowned in confusion. I laughed. "I think you´re right…" I told him and he smiled too.

The parents had walked outside to sit in the waiting room while I was putting a cast on Christopher. When I was done I told Christopher that he could run over to the play area to the other kids. I walked into the waiting room. The man was sitting down on the hard plastic chairs that I´d always hated with his head in his hands. I couldn´t see the woman. "Hello, I´m Doctor Miller. You must be Christopher´s father?" I asked. He looked up at me and I swore I could almost see tears glistering in his eyes. "Erm... no," he answered and smiled. I felt so embarrassed. "Oh," I said and he chuckled a little. "I´m Harry, Harry Judd," he said and held his hand out for me to take it. "I´m Henry," I answered with a smile. His smile, though, faded quickly. "How bad is he?" he asked worried again. "He broke his arm three different places and will have to wear a cast for at least the next month," I told him and didn´t really know what more to say. There was silent for a moment as he took in the news. "So, what is your relation to Christopher?" I asked first because I wanted to break the silence and second because I was curious. "Erm…he is one of my best friend´s son," he said and smiled at me. "What happened to him?" I asked curious again. I didn´t think it through enough to consider that my questions could be too personal. I couldn´t tell if it was bugging this handsome man in front of me. "Erm…He fell down from a climbing frame on the beach. I think he landed on his arm," he said and looked down. "I feel so bad. I was supposed to take care of him. Gio and the girls were playing with Barbie dolls, and Chris wanted to go climbing. I told him that the trees were too dangerous so I took him to the beach," he continued and sighed. "Maria would be so mad if she found out about this." As he spoke those words I suddenly realized it. The little boy, Christopher, looked like Maria, my old roommate. That was what I recognized in him, but it hadn´t been so long since she left. She must´ve had a son back then that she didn´t tell me about. I shook my head. No, it must have been another Maria that he talked about. I couldn´t help but be curious. That little boy really looked like Maria. He had the same smile, I was sure. "Why should this Maria, get mad at you?" I asked. "He looked up at me. "Maria is his mother. She left two years ago. She moved here. I think she´s in Africa now," he told me with tears in his eyes. It was like he just confirmed my suspicion. I was really thinking clear. I think I must have been staring out into the air for a while. Harry waved a hand in front of my face. He looked worried. "Are you okay?" he asked. I smiled at him in respond, though I couldn´t make it more than a fake smile. I was shocked. This man knew Maria, before I met her. "Wow," I was all I could say. "Yeah, I know. I think it was my fault that she left, though," he said, he had obviously misunderstood my exclaim. "No, I mean. I know her," I mumbled to him. I wasn´t sure if he understood my mumble at first, but I found out quickly. He stood there with an open mouth and looked at me. "You know her?" he asked. I was almost just as shocked as him. I heard my name being called behind me. It was my boss, the head doctor of the children's ward. "Please stay here?" I asked wanting to know more about Maria. Harry nodded at me. My boss called me again and I turned around and walked – almost ran – back into the ward.

My boss had called me over to tell me that my shift was over and that I should go home. I wanted to check if Christopher was still here. He still sat in the play area playing with a little girl. I walked over to them. "Christopher?" I asked and he looked up at me. "You can come home now," I told him and reached out my hand for him. "Can I get this of too?" he asked and pointed at the cast. "No, I´m afraid not. But I can write on it," I told him and found a felt-tip pen. He smiled at me as I wrote a little note to him on the cast. The little girl came over too. "Can I, too?" she asked softly. Christopher nodded to her and I handed her a felt-tip pen. She started to draw a little house on the cast. When she finished Christopher hugged her. "Thank you," he told her. I held out my hand again. He grabbed it and we walked out to the waiting room. The woman was back now. Harry was still sitting down on the plastic chairs. Christopher let go of my hand and ran over to her. "Vanna," he called and hugged her leg carefully. With the cast on, it was difficult. I smiled at the sight. "Hey, buddy," she answered and scooped him up in her arms. "Are you coming?" she asked turning to Harry. "No…I´ll come home later. Please tell Dougie that it was my fault and not yours," he told her. She opened her mouth and was about to object. "Please," he begged her stopping her from saying anything.

Christopher and the woman walked down the hall. The woman asked Christopher question, asking who had drawn on his cast. Christopher answered with proud, though he didn´t know the little girl´s name. Harry turned to me. "How do you know her?" he asked as soon as they were out of hearing range. "She was my roommate when she was here. She worked here," I told him. I had thought that she´d at least told her friends at home where she was. I was wrong apparently. "Wow, she was here?" he asked taking in the news. "Yes. I have pictures at home if you want to see," I said not really thinking through that I was inviting a stranger into my apartment.

I changed into my own cloths quickly and we drove together to the apartment in my car. I unlocked the front door and hung up my coat on the rack while Harry walked around.

* * *

Harry´s POV:

* * *

This was so weird. I was standing in the flat where Maria had lived after she left England. I had never imagined her to live here. I walked into the living room and looked around. Henry walked in then. She smiled at me and handed a cup of cocoa to me. She was so alike Maria in some ways. Maria never drank coffee either. The way that the flat was arranged was so Maria´s style. The red brick wall the old furniture's that didn´t even match. It looked great anyway. It always did when Maria had arranged it. Henry put down her cup on the coffee table and walked to a chest of drawers and stopped. She took a deep breath before grabbing a picture that was framed. "Here," she whispered and handed it to me. I was shocked when I looked at the photo in my shaking hands. Maria had changed a lot. Instead of her long blond hair she had short red hair. It looked amazing on her but I couldn´t help staring. "She dyed her hair as soon as she got here," Henry told me and walked to my side. "Are you okay?" she asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I wasn´t sure what I should answer. To say the truth, this awoke every feeling in my heart that I´d felt when she´d just left two long years ago. I felt hurt, broken, and a lot of other things that I was unable to put words on. Henry made me sit down. She leaned her head on my shoulder and rubbed my back with the hand that had been placed on my shoulder before.


	6. 6 Happy Birthday

Hey Guys, here´s the next chapter if our story. Sorry it´s now three minutes past midnight so it´s tecnically saturday, so it´s late by those three minutes :p

Anyway´s hope you like the chapter :p

* * *

Chapter 6: Happy Birthday  
Henry´s POV:

* * *

"Hello?" I heard Maria´s voice, ask. It had been a while since I´d heard her voice last. She was very busy in Africa and my shifts usually wasn´t placed at a convenient time of day. I would usually have the rest of the day off when it would be in the middle of the night where she was. If I came home at 8 p.m. it would be 9 a.m. in Ethiopia. "Hey Maria," I said and smiled to myself. "Is it wrong if I assume that you´ve met someone?" she asked. I hadn´t expected that. "How did you guess?" I asked confused. "Oh that´s just a power that I have. No, seriously, who is he?" she asked joking. "He´s name is Harry. He says that he knows you?" I asked wondering. "Harry Judd?" she asked I couldn´t make out her feelings. "Erm…yeah," I answered. There was a voice male voice behind her then. "Oh, yeah," she said to him. "Erm…Henry, I really need to go now," she told me a little absent. "Erm…Maria? There was one more thing," I said trying to find the right way to ask her. "Yeah?" she asked still a little absent. "Do you by any chance have a son?" I asked not really prepared for what the answer could be. There was silent. "Erm…yeah. What happened to him? Henry, I´m sorry, but I really have to go," she told me and hung up. So it was true, I thought to myself as I put down the phone.

I felt a little lonesome and I missed Harry a little though I wasn´t much for admitting it to myself never mind anybody else. Harry had gone back to England a few days ago and I already wanted to call him. What was happening to me? I had never felt this way about a guy before but I wasn´t in love. Was I?

* * *

Marian´s POV:

* * *

I had never expected everyone to be so kind to me. After all, I was just a simple stewardess that Danny had brought with him home after two dates and told me that I always would be welcome in the McFly residence. He had introduced me to his band mates, Tom´s wife, Giovanna, and their cute little daughter, Isabella. Gio had been very welcoming and we almost talked to each other like best friends. Gio and Dougie were planning a birthday party for the soon 3 year old cute little twins, Adrianna and Christopher. I had never seen their mother around and Danny never mentioned her – none of the guys not even Gio did. I didn´t want to ask about it. They obviously didn´t like to talk about it.

Anyway, as said before, Gio and Dougie planned a birthday party and Gio had asked me if I wanted to help with the birthday cake. I had agreed to help, though I wasn´t that good at baking cakes. I only did it because I wanted the twins to have great day, and because I wanted to get to know Gio better. I had never expected Gio to be so creative. With the help of Tom she came up with the idea that we should make a square birthday cake that was separated in two. On the left part it was pink frosting with little orange marzipan flowers and pink little butterflies. There was a frog sitting on a little pile of green marzipan that looked like grass and a princess standing on her own pile of "grass". On the right part of the cake, it was totally different. There was dark green frosting and piles of "grass" spread everywhere. There was toy dinosaurs and a toy tree. Spread around was brown lumps of marzipan that was formed like little stones.

* * *

Dougie´s POV:

* * *

It was the twins' birthday party and I had invited all of our friends. We were all singing "happy birthday" to them as Gio and Marian brought in the cake. As the cake had been placed in front of them, Anna had no idea what to do, so she smacked a hand into the cake. She took a whole handful of cake and brought it up to her mouth. I held back laughter while I tried to see Gio and Marian´s reactions. Gio smiled at me and laughed as she cleaned removed the cake that was stuck on Anna´s cheek. Anna laughed and clapped her hands as Chris took one of the little dinosaurs from the cake and started biting in it. I stood there and really enjoyed seeing my little miracles like that. Anna grabbed another handful of cake while Gio tried to cut the cake so all the guests could have a piece too before she´d ruined the whole cake. As I held back Anna´s hand so she wouldn´t take more, she cut two pieces more, one for Chris and one for Anna. Frankie walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "They´re really cute today," she whispered into my ear. I smiled and looked at Anna. She was wearing a cute little purple dress that I now remembered how she´d gotten. Maria and Gio had went shopping for baby cloths just after the twins had been born and she´d seen the dress. She had bought it even though she´d known that Anna wouldn´t be able to fit it before now. I sighed. "So do you," I whispered back into Frankie´s ear and turned so that I could look at her. She smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss. She walked past me then. She walked up behind Anna and Chris and gave each a present. "Happy birthday," she told them. Anna whimpered a little as Frankie kissed her cheek. Anna had never really liked Frankie and I had no idea what to do. Would it just go away? I really hope so.

Danny had been very silent which didn't seem like him. Tom and Harry had been discussing some of the new numbers we had made at the tour to US. Gio and Marian had helped with cooking dinner and Frankie and I had taken care of my babies. I was a little spaced out when I heard high voices in the living room. As Danny and I walked in there, we both heard Tom. "Who is she?" he asked obviously excited about it. "Who´s who?" Danny asked always making the questions weird. I didn´t say anything, I just listened with interest. Harry hadn´t brought home a girl in years, not that I´d known of, that is. " Erm .. Well I just met someone," he said and couldn't help but smiling. "So who is she?" Tom asked. "yeah.. and how do you know her?" Danny interrupted. "Well, she's named Henry," Harry started. "H and H. Henry and Harry. It sounds good. You're sure she's not a guy, I mean Henry is a guy name, right?"Danny started laughing at his own joke. "Jones quiet! We have to know who she is, ok?" Gio said who meanwhile had entered the room. He just nodded and shut up. "As I said her name is Henrietta or just Henry. She had this blond hair and guys... She's just awesome!" Harry told and I just couldn't help but laugh. Harry hadn't looked this way since… well at least in 2 years. Gio looked at me, "Dougie please." I nodded and caught Danny's eyes with a smile. "So how did you meet her?" Gio asked and looked like she had tried these conversations a million times. "I was at the hospital with Chris, god Gio you already know her," he said. "So what, we want to hear the story to," Tom said and smiled. Harry rolled his eyes, "She was Chris' doctor and she told me, that she know Maria and could probably see that Chris is Marias' son, because of the same smile. We have just kept the contact, that's all..." he stopped. "What's wrong ..." he began. I had stopped listening by now. I had this feeling in my heart like somebody had just kicked me there. I felt so confused. Had Harry known all the time where Maria was? Had I really been so close to her and still didn´t know? "Dougie ..." Gio said smiling and probably try to cheer me up. I shook my head and came back to reality. "Congrats, dude," I said and faked a smile. None of them reacted. They hadn´t expected me to react this way, it was obvious. Harry was standing looking at me with an apologetic expression. "I´m fine," I said and turned around and walked out of the room.

I sat myself down on the steps outside the house and sighed. I sat there with my head in my hands for a long time when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Danny. I hadn´t really expected to see Danny here. "How are you?" he asked and sat down beside me. I didn´t know what to answer. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don´t know. It is all so confusing. I can´t believe I was so close to her," I babbled on. I stopped when I heard Danny sigh beside me. "Dude, I gotta tell you this," he started and sighed again. "She is not coming back. If she really was there in L.A. at the time, wouldn´t Henry had told her? If she really wanted to see you again, she´d known her chance was then and there," he told me and patted my back. "I´m sorry to say it, but that´s really how it is," he said sympathetically. "I know, I know," I told him and placed my head in my hands again. There was a silence between us while I let his words sink in. I knew Maria probably would never come back, that she´d moved on, but I couldn´t help but hope. Those hopes were naive, I knew that. I took a deep breath and tried to shoot the thought away from me. "How´s it going with Marian and you?" I asked changing the subject. "Fantastic. I´ve never met a girl that could make me go head over heels for her like Marian does," he told me and smiled. He knew now just little of what I felt for Maria.


	7. 7 Fun Night Out

Hey guys, here´s the next chapter :p gosh, I love those comments you guys give us :p special thanks to Amy and McSteph for hanging with us from the start, you guys rock :p

* * *

Chapter 7: Fun Night Out  
Tom´s POV:

* * *

Three weeks after Anna and Chris´ birthday party, we had a little appearance in a TV-quiz show. Frankie was there too, though she was watching from backstage. It was the first time that she´d watched us play. It all went well and it was quite funny. After the show we went backstage to Frankie. She hugged Dougie and kissed him. "That was great," she told us as Dougie had pulled back. "Thanks," I answered and smiled at her. "Hey let´s go out!" Danny exclaimed suddenly with a smile. "I have to get up early tomorrow, baby," Frankie said and kissed Dougie. "I´ll see you later," she told him before disappearing out of the studio. "Well?" Danny pressed, his eyes moving from Harry to Dougie to me. "I´m in," Harry said and gave Danny a high five. "Me too," I said and smiled. We all looked at Dougie. "Don´t leave me out of all the fun!" he said and gave Danny a high five too. We left the studio then. As we were driving through town we heard one of our songs in the radio, Five Colours in Her Hair. We turned to radio up to maximum and bawled with it. We were laughing like crazy when we arrived to a bar.

The sun woke me up the next morning. It was shining too bright provoking the headache that I already had. I moaned and opened my eyes. I was shocked. When I opened my eyes I looked directly into Dougie´s face. He was still sleeping but when I pulled back from the embrace quickly and stumbled out of the bed he woke. "What-?" I asked not remembering what had happened here. I panicked. Dougie moaned too, he had a hangover too. In a bed beside the one that Dougie and I had slept in, was Harry and Danny who had woken up too. We all looked at each other awkwardly. "Can anyone remember what happened here?" Harry asked and looked around. Danny smiled. "We went to a bar and got a lot to drink, and then we went to a strip club. Damn, we used a lot of money on those chicks!" Danny said and smirked. "What time is it?" I asked remembering now that I hadn´t even called Gio to tell her that I wouldn´t be home for dinner last night. "10 a.m." Harry said as he looked at his watch. "Shit!" I exclaimed and ran out of the apartment that the four of us had shared before Gio and I moved in together and before Maria. I got into my car and drove home.

While driving, I was on the edge of turning around again. I was afraid to come home to Gio now. I pulled myself together though and continued speeding home. I took deep breaths as I walked to the front door of our house. I carefully opened the door and walked inside the hall. I hung up my coat and kicked off my Nikes. I suddenly heard sobs coming from somewhere in the house. I ran into the living room to find it empty. The whole ground floor was empty. I slowly and carefully walked up the stairs and the sobs got louder as I neared the bedroom. I slowly opened the door to mine and Gio´s bedroom. Gio, who sat on the bed, crying, looked up. "Tom!" she exclaimed sounding relieved. She ran over to me and hugged me tightly. "Oh, Tom, where have you been?" she asked still crying. It broke my heart to watch as the tears left her beautiful eyes. "Erm…" I started and she pulled back to look at me. She dried her eyes with the back of her hand.

I took a deep breath and told her everything, not wanting to keep secrets from her, though I kept out the part where I woke up in Dougie´s arms. She stepped away from me. I could see that she was disappointed in me. "You, What?" she asked her voice mad. It broke my heart. "I´m sorry," I said, though I knew she had every right to hate me.  
I hated every second that I had to go through seeing her so mad, as she yelled at me. I didn´t say anything other than "I´m sorry". I felt so bad seeing her so sad and the worst was that it was my fault. She looked at me I could see the hurt in her eyes. I could see how much she loved me in those eyes.  
This very deep love in our hearts I almost ruined. "Gio," I started, "you know I only love you."  
Gio nodded and walked into my arms. "I know," she whispered, "I trust you," she buried her head in my neck. There was silence as we stood there just enjoying the feeling of holding each other tight.

* * *

Gio´s POV:

* * *

When I opened my eyes I saw Tom lying there staring at me. I smiled. "Good morning, gorgeous," he told me and kissed my forehead. I giggled. "Good Morning, to you too," I said. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked with a smile as he got up from the bed. I sat up too and suddenly felt really nauseous. I got up quickly and ran to the bathroom with Tom following right behind me. "Are you okay?" he asked worried as I had emptied my stomach into the bowl. "Yeah, I just sat up too quickly, I guess," I told him though I had a hard time convincing myself. What if it was something else? "You sure?" he asked once more. I nodded and with the help from Tom I got up from the bathroom floor. I quickly brushed my teeth. Tom had his hand held out for me. I grabbed it and smiled at him.

When Tom and I had eaten breakfast I called Marian if she wanted to go shopping with me. I wanted to get to know her better. Tom and the guys went to their studio to practice. Marian and I met up in the mall. She looked beautiful today. She smiled at me.  
We walked around for a while, trying on new cloths and just having fun. We were now searching for somewhere to eat lunch. When we walked by a chemist´s shop and I stopped. Should I? "Wait a sec," I told Marian as I walked into the store. She stopped up and looked after me with a confused gaze. I walked around looking for the pregnancy tests.


	8. 8 England

hey guys here´s the 8th chapter. I´m so exhausted right now as i didn´t get much sleep last night, anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter :p

* * *

Chapter 8: England  
Henry´s POV:

* * *

I was sitting in the plane on my way to London. I had never been to Great Britain before so I was really excited. Though, the thing that I was mostly excited for, was that Harry had asked me to come and visit him. I had really missed him in the while that I hadn´t seen him.

Harry greeted me in the airport with a huge smile. He looked just as gorgeous like always. I really loved the way he looked. I ran to him as soon as I had gotten my luggage and the hugged him. "Harry!" I exclaimed when I ran into his arms. "Hey," He said and laughed as I stepped out of his arms. The gentleman he was, he took my luggage for me and led me to the car that was parked outside. He put my luggage in the boot of the car as I got in. I kept babbling on and on until we arrived at Harry´s place. I hadn´t even looked out of the windows so I could see London; I was too occupied with Harry.

As we had carried all I could feel the jetlag. Harry did understand me and made the bed ready for me. He was such a great boy and I couldn't believe this fantastic guy was single. He'd told me that tomorrow night we were invited to this BBQ party where I had to meet all his friends. I was quite nervous about it all both because they were his friends but also because I didn't feel ready for it at all. That night, when I was lying in bed I couldn´t sleep. I was so nervous about tomorrow. I felt so restless that I kept turning in the bed.

I woke up the next morning in the spare room in Harry´s house that he shared with his friend, Danny. I felt tired still when I walked out of the room. As I reached the stairs I heard small noises coming from downstairs and I automatically thought it was Harry. When I got downstairs and into the kitchen where the noises came from, and saw a man with short brown hair that was very spiky. I couldn´t see his face as he looked down at the table in front of him. I noticed that he was only wearing boxers. He looked really tired as he took another spoonful of cereal. He hadn´t seen that I was here.

There was no other sounds in the room other than the chewing the cereal. "Hey," I said and he jumped up startled. In the sudden movement he also knocked over the bowl of cereal. "Wow, who are you? He asked confused. He got up from the floor and looked at the cereal that was now spilled all over the table. He frowned. "I´m Henry," I told him with a smile. "Now I know who Harry´s thinking of when he´s masturbating," he mumbled and suddenly got wide eyed. "You never heard that from me," he told me and walked over to me. "I´m Danny," he said and shook my hand. His hand was accidentally soaking with milk and small pieces of cereal. Danny groaned when he realized it and went to grab a paper towel for me. "Thank you," I said while drying my hand in the paper towel. "Can I get you anything to eat?" he asked and smiled.

When Danny and I had been eating breakfast for a while – Danny had made scramble eggs and toast for me and excused himself for not being a good cook. I could taste that and settled for the toast – Harry came in. He looked tiredly at us and sat down beside us with his own bowl of cereal. "Good Morning," I told him with a smile. He looked up at me and smiled hugely. "Good morning," he replied and looked at Danny and then at me again. "Oh, so you´ve met?" he asked looking at me.

I got a few hours to get ready for the BBQ in. I wanted to look good now that I was going to meet his friends. After I took my shower, I curled my long blond hair and put on my make-up. Harry was waiting just outside my room. "Henry? We have to go soon," he told me through the door. I stood there in my room in my underwear and still didn´t know what to wear. "Erm…I´ll be done soon," I called out to him panicking a little now. I looked into my trunk and couldn´t seem to find the right outfit to wear. Why hadn´t I brought my entire closet?

Harry seemed to get more and more impatient which I found really cute. I finally found something to put on, a pair of tight cowboy jeans and a top which was put down into the jeans with a broad belt and a cardigan. I looked at myself in the mirror one more time before walking out of the room to Harry. "Wow," he mumbled to himself and I had a hard time holding back a giggle.

I was getting more and more nervous at the way to Harry´s friend Dougie´s house. Harry grabbed my hand from where he sat beside me and looked at me. "Relax," he whispered and bend down to kiss the top of my head. I looked up at him and couldn´t help but smile at the gorgeous face that was looking down at me.

When we arrived at Dougie´s place, and walked to the front door, Harry had a hand behind my back. He knocked on the door and smiled down at me reassuringly before the door was opened. The man that opened was a little shorter than Harry he had middle length blond hair and was wearing a cap. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and a pair of brown shorts. He smiled at Harry. "Hey Doug," Harry told him. "Hey Harry," Dougie answered back as they made some kind of handshake. "You must be the famous Henry, I assume?" Dougie turned to me now. "Yes, and you must be Dougie," I replied and smiled. "Yes, now, come on inside," he told us and opened the door wider. As we walked through the house heading for the backyard, I noticed something that caught my attention completely. On a chest of drawers was a picture of Maria. I stopped and as soon as Harry noticed that he stopped too. I knew that he knew what I´d seen. I was not thinking clear when I walked over and picked up the photo. "That´s Maria," I said and looked at the picture. I hadn´t noticed Dougie before he ripped the photo out of my hands. "You know her?" he asked and looked at me. "Yeah, I was her roommate while she was living in the US," I answered a little confused. Was Dougie that friend that Harry told me was the father of Maria´s son?

I didn´t get an answer to my thought before a young woman with long brown hair and a round, friendly face came in. "Boys, the food´s getting cold," she said and smiled. "Oh, you must be Henry?" she asked and walked over to me. "I´m Gio," she told he and hugged me which I wasn´t prepared for. "Welcome to the "family"," she told me and smiled warmly again. "Thanks," I replied and smiled back. Gio took my hand then and dragged me gently with her outside. Outside, on the terrace was Danny standing with his arms wrapped around a young woman with hair that was a slightly lighter shade of brown than Gio´s. By the grill was a young man standing short brown hair. I guessed him to be the last member of the band, Tom. He looked at us and smiled. Gio dragged me with her over to him. She walked into his arms and he kissed her on the head. "Hey, you must be Henry, Harry´s been talking a lot about you," he told me and smiled. "Yeah, and you must be Tom, am I right?" I asked with a smile too. "That´s correct," he told me. "And I see you´ve met my beautiful wife," he continued and tightened his grip gently around Gio for a second and then loosened it again. "Yes, I have," I said and smiled at Gio.

It seemed like ages before Harry and Dougie came out from the house. It looked like Dougie had been crying. "What´s wrong?" I asked Gio, still feeling really confused. I did not know what had happened here before Maria came to the US. Gio pulled me a little away from Tom and the others. She looked at me with an expression, that I could not determine what meant. "Before Maria left, she was dating – even engaged – to Dougie. They had a son 4 years ago, but he died. Suddenly she changed. I don´t know what happened, she never told me. She came to him one day and told him that she´d been cheating on him twice, and left with no further explanation. Now Dougie´s alone, watching their 3 year old twins," she told me. I had a hard time thinking this was true about Maria. She never seemed like a person who could do something like that. I must have been standing there with my mouth hanging open because Gio suddenly called me back to reality. "She never told you any of this?" she asked with a small voice. I shook my head. "No, she only told me that she wanted to start over," I said and noticed the hurt in Gio´s eyes. "So you were her best friend?" She asked while looking down. "Yes I guess, well, now that she's in Africa, we don't talk that much anymore," I told her. "What...you still talk to her?" Gio asked and her eyes widened. I nodded and was slightly confused. "Do you have her number?" she asked eager now.


	9. 9 Date

Just a little filler chapter but I still find it cute :p hope you like it :p

* * *

Chapter 9: Date  
Henry´s POV:

* * *

I had given Gio Maria´s number with no hesitation.  
It wasn´t before now that I realized that Maria might not want to get back in touch with Gio again, but I shook the thought out of my head.  
I did not want to think of that, especially not now.

Harry had invited me to go out with him this afternoon, the night after the BBQ.  
I had had a great time at the BBQ.  
As soon as the conversations started running, everything went smooth and I didn´t need to think of what I was saying.  
We had laughed like we´d known each other for a long time.

I had asked about Christopher since I hadn´t seen him tonight at all.  
Dougie had told me that they – Christopher and his twin sister, Adrianna – were vacationing at his mother´s place.  
I remembered then that Gio had told me that Dougie was alone with twins but I really hadn´t noticed.  
I had been too shocked.

Harry had planned the whole evening and wouldn't tell anything at all, not even what I should wear.  
We drove off from Harry´s house and headed for the centre of London.  
He didn´t answer at all when I asked where we were going.  
I felt extremely confused as he suddenly stopped at a shopping center.

"What are we doing?" I asked and laughed as he dragged me through the center to the third floor where he stopped for just a second outside a supermarket.

He looked at me and smiled before dragging me gently into the huge store.  
I could see all the customers starring at us as we ran laughing around in the labyrinth of lines stocked with products.  
He stopped when we reached the television section where all the screens showed Spongebob Squarepants.

I laughed as he sat down on the floor and looked up at me.

"Will you do the honor of joining me on this very hard and uncomfortable floor?" he asked.  
I laughed at first but then realized that he was serious.

"What, no," I protested but then he looked at me with such adorable eyes that I couldn´t resist.

"Please?" he begged.  
I gave in and sat myself down beside him.  
I sat close to him, closer than you probably should considering that we hadn´t known each other that long, but I felt no discomfort at all being so close to Harry.  
We had been sitting there laughing for a whole cartoon when a guard came.  
He looked at us with a mad expression.

"Mister? Miss? I have to ask you to get up from there," he´d said and we both started laughing harder.

The guy came over to us and asked us one more time before he kicked us out.  
While standing outside the supermarket we laughed.  
It had been so long since I´d had this much fun.  
The laughing stopped after a while and I realized that we stood really close.  
We looked into each other´s eyes and I slowly felt myself getting lost in his.

"Have anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked not moving his eyes from mine.

"Not today," I mumbled not moving my eyes either.

"Have I ever told you how much I want to kiss you?" he asked and leaned in slowly.

I gasped and regretted it immediately.  
Harry leaned away and looked at me.

"Kiss me," I whispered and really hoped that he would.

His lips were so appealing.  
He chuckled and leaned in again.  
I closed my eyes just before our lips met and had this warm feeling going through my entire body.  
I smiled into the kiss and we both pulled back.

"Thank you," I told him and smiled at him.

Harry laid his arm around my back and looked at me.

"It was my pleasure," he replied and chuckled.


	10. 10 The Call

Ah, mondays - don´t you just love those? I´ve been awake for two and a half hour and it´s only 7:25 am here in Denmark. I was supposed to get a good night sleep instead I wake up at 5 am!

Anyways, a little chapter here to cheer up the day a little :p  
have a nice day :p

* * *

Chapter 10: The Call  
Maria´s POV:

* * *

I started blinking with my eyes. The sun that was shining through the thin curtains was blinding me. I sat up and looked around in my small flat. Right now it was messy because I really hadn´t had the much time at home. The last week I had worked from 12 am to 12 pm and when I came home I would be so tired that I needed to sleep. Today was my day off. I had made an arrangement with this very kind woman that lived down here. She would show me her hometown, a small village not far from here. I always found it exiting to see new places down here. Everything, the culture, the food, the music and all the other things were so cool down here. When you walked down the road with all the small houses that they´d build of sheet metal in the roadside, you always met smiling faces. There were little children running around laughing as the chased each other.

I got up and walked into a small bathroom with yellow walls. The only things in there was a small and old bathtub, a sink that wasn´t properly fastened to the wall, and an old toilet. There were no mirror and I think that was a good thing. Now was not a good time to look at myself. I must´ve looked terrifying with the purple lines under my eyes that was the result of not getting enough sleep.

I sighed as the phone started ringing. "Hello?" I asked as I had picked up the phone. "Maria?" I could perfectly recognize that voice. I felt the tears gather in my eyes. "Gio?" I asked in disbelief. "Oh, Maria, it´s really you," she said and sounded really emotional. I didn´t know what to say. My mind was a mess and I couldn´t think clear. I realized that now would be the perfect time to ask the questions that had been haunting my mind everyday ever since I left that day three years ago. I couldn´t believe it. "How´s Dougie?" I asked and swallowed. Gio went silent. "I don´t want to hear the normal crap that Harry gave me, that Dougie is fine. Tell me the truth please," I told her and sighed. I could hear her sigh too. "I´ll tell you this because you need to know the truth," she started and took a deep breath. "Yes?" I pushed nervous now. "When you left him…you broke him beyond repair. The fact that you left for his sake doesn´t really matter now, it ruined him more than it helped him…" Gio told me and I dropped the phone. "Maria?" Gio´s voice changed into some kind of panic. "Maria, are you there?" she asked again even more panicky. I shook my head in disbelief and fell to my knees. I sobbed and cried harder than I´d ever done before. "Maria?" Gio asked again. I almost couldn´t hear it. I shook my head and tried to get back to reality. I had never expected Dougie to realize that I´d done him a favour by leaving him. "What about Adrianna and Christopher?" I asked desperate. I hadn´t seen my children in 2 years. I was not even there for their first birthday. "They´re fine," Gio promised me and I could hear in her voice that she was speaking the truth. "Good," I whispered and sighed. I couldn´t cope with the confusion that dominated my mind right now. Had I done the right thing when leaving Dougie back then? Had I really thought it through? Had I considered the consequences? No, would be my answer to the last two questions. I hadn´t really thought it through, and I hadn´t really considered what this would do to Dougie. I hadn´t considered the fact that it wasn´t good for children to grow up with only one parent. I hadn´t considered that it harmed my children too when I left. "Maria, are you still there?" Gio asked with a sigh. "I only wanted to hear your voice again, I didn´t mean to sound mad at you," she told me and it sounded to me like she was hanging up. I had been so relieved, when I´d heard her voice again. "Wait! Please don´t hang up," I whispered and I smiled to myself as we started talking about casual things after going through what had happened these past years. I could sense, though, that there was something that she was hiding.

* * *

Dougie´s POV:

* * *

Frankie suddenly got up. I was confused. We had just been lying there going at it when she suddenly shot up and got mad. She started gathering all her cloths and put it on as she went. I tried to find a reason for her to be mad at me and I couldn´t find any. I had been completely sober for the first time while having sex with her so I should remember. "I knew you´d never get over her," she told me and spat angrily as she had put on the last piece of cloth. I got up from the bed too and quickly grabbed my boxers. I hurried after her. "What did I do wrong?" I asked as I followed her through the house. "What you did wrong"? She asked with obvious frustration in her voice. She had stopped now and turned to me. "You called me Maria!" she spat angrily and ran out of the house. I followed her after a while. I had to collect my mind. "Frankie!" I called after her as I stood on my doorstep in underwear watching her run down the stairs and drive away in her car.

I felt hopeless. I couldn´t remember saying Maria´s name while having sex with Frankie. I felt confused. I needed Tom´s help on this. He always had good advice for me. Although this was pretty embarrassing to call your friend and ask for, I walked back into the house and called him. Tom promised that he´d come over when Gio would come home in half an hour since he was watching Isabella.

While showering I was thinking things through. Was I going to spend my whole life thinking that Maria would be my only love just because she was my first? Could Frankie be the one?

I finished my shower and quickly tidied my flat. I heard the doorbell rang. "Hey dude," I said as I opened the door. He smiled at me. "So what happened?" he asked and I opened the door wider. He looked around in my flat that wasn´t clean at all. I walked to the refrigerator and opened it. "Well, I might have called Frankie, Maria while having sex," I told him as I grabbed the beers. I walked back to the couch where Tom sat and threw the beer at him. He caught it and looked at me with a weird expression. "Dude? This is bad…" he said matter-of-factly. Like I didn´t know that before. "Thanks," I muttered sarcastically. There was silence while we both thought of things that I could do to save my relationship with Frankie. I didn´t want it to end this way.

The clock on my wall´s little tic-tock's was the only thing that broke the silence. It was killing me. I´ve always hated that clock, but Frankie thought it was adorable. After what seemed like an eternity, Tom raised his head. "Well, I don´t know that much about Frankie, but I think she´s romantic," he said and I looked at him confused. I must´ve looked like a big question mark because Tom sighed like he was going to retell it like I was a kindergarten student that didn´t understand what he was saying. "Before your song, "Too Close For Comfort" you could apologize. Tell the crowd that you know this woman that you care about and that you´ve messed up completely and ask for forgiveness, or something like that," he told me and I was thinking just a few seconds before I had to admit that it was a good idea. It had to be the perfect place to apologize to her and tell her how much I loved her. Then something hit me. What would get Frankie to come to a concert after this? She´d probably never wanted to see me again after this incident. I had hurt her feelings really badly. "And how do I get Frankie to come to the concert?" I asked looking at him seeking answer to my questions like a helpless child. "Leave that to me," Tom said and emptied his beer, placed it on the table and stood up. "I´ll see you later," he said walking to the hall. "Thanks!" I could only yell before he disappeared out of the door. I was sure that this was what I needed to get things back on track. I smiled to myself.


	11. 11 Concert

**Hey Guys, this is the 11th chapter of Maria and Dougie 4. Hope you like it :p**

* * *

Chapter 11: Concert  
Dougie´s POV:

* * *

I was extremely nervous and I could feel my palms getting sweaty, though being on the stage, standing under those hot lights, playing on my bass, I was sweating like crap. I was extremely high as I always was when we were performing. It sent a thrilling feeling through my body looking at the crowd in front of me going wild to the music that we played. Then again, the thought of what I was going to do as soon as we had played the song that Tom was now presenting. "Okay, Guys. This next song is written by our own Doug. It´s called "Too Close For Comfort".

The lights were almost completely turned off except for the blue spotlights that were lighting up the stage. Danny, Tom and I started playing our basses and guitar and Harry started playing the quiet rhythm on his beloved drum set. As Tom sang the first line he removed his hands from his guitar and held his arms, raised in the air.

_I never meant the things I said_  
_to make you cry,_  
_can I say I´m sorry?_

_It´s hard to forget_  
_and yes I regret_  
_all these mistakes_  
_I don´t know why you´re leaving me_  
_but I know you must have your reasons_  
_there´s tears in your eyes_  
_I watch as you cry_  
_but it´s getting late_

_Was I invading in on your secrets_  
_was I too close for comfort_  
_you´re pushing me out_  
_when I wanted in_  
_What was I just about to discover_  
_when I got too close for comfort_  
_driving you home_  
_Guess I´ll never know_

_Remember when we scratched our names into the sand_  
_and you told me you loved me_  
_but now that I find_  
_that you´ve changed your mind_  
_I´m lost for words_  
_And everything I feel for you_  
_I wrote down on one piece of paper_  
_the one in your hand_  
_You won't understand_  
_how much it hurts to let you go_

_Was I invading in on your secrets_  
_was I too close for comfort_  
_you´re pushing me out_  
_when I wanted in_  
_What was I just about to discover_  
_when I got too close for comfort_  
_driving you home_  
_Guess I´ll never know_

_All this time you´ve been telling me lies_  
_hidden in bags that are under your eyes_  
_and when I asked you I knew I was right_  
_but if you turn your back on me now_  
_when I need you most_  
_but you chose to let me down, down, down_  
_Won´t you think about_  
_what you´re about to do to me_  
_and back down_

_Was I invading in on your secrets_  
_was I too close for comfort_  
_you´re pushing me out_  
_when I wanted in_  
_What was I just about to discover_  
_I got too close for comfort_  
_you´re pushing me out_  
_when I´m wanting in_  
_yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Was I invading in on your secrets_  
_Was I too close for comfort_  
_You're pushing me out_  
_When I wanted in_

_What was I just about to discover_  
_When I got too close for comfort_  
_Driving you home_  
_I guess I'll never know..._

The crowd was going wild. I felt honoured that this was really me that had written that song. The most important thing about it was who it was written about and none of those teenage girls out there thought of that. I didn´t want to let the thought of Maria come to me now. This was my big moment. I took a deep breath and accidently everyone could hear as I had the headphone a little too close to my mouth. I fixed it quickly as I had reached mid stage. Danny and Tom moved backwards so all the attention was on me. I looked at Tom for him to give me a confirmation that Frankie was here. He nodded and I looked backstage so that I could look for myself instead I ended up thinking I was hallucinating. I had to be Maria wasn´t even on this continent. She was in Africa for God´s sake. I turned to Tom again and he must´ve seen my expression. Though he obviously didn´t know what I meant when I looked at him in panic. He must´ve have thought I was just nervous but I was completely confused and terrified. he made a motion for me to continue. I could not declare my love for Frankie with Maria in the "house". I still felt a much stronger love for Maria though I wasn´t much for admitting it. I looked backstage again and noticed that Maria smiled a nervous smile at me. I felt my mind spinning. "Maria?" I said and my mind was so clouded that I wasn´t even sure that I had spoken. I was sure though, when I saw Harry almost falling down from the drum platform and Tom standing with his mouth open. If wasn´t so confused I would have shit in my pants from laughing so hard. Danny looked amused by it. "Marry me?" I still couldn´t hear my own voice so I still wasn´t sure that I had spoken before Maria ran up to me and straight into my arms. I could see the sweet tear glistering on her cheeks in the light and I could feel the wetness of her cheeks when she pressed it against mine hugging me. Backstage, where Maria had been standing, I saw Frankie. She was looking at Maria with a poisonous gaze. The saying came into my mind if looks could kill…

I felt overwhelmed to have Maria in my arms again. The feeling of her soft skin against mine that I´d missed for the last three years. I heard Tom clear his throat when he´d finally gotten back to his senses. Maria pulled back and smiled sweetly at me through the tears. "I´ll see you afterwards," she whispered promising and kissed my cheek before running backstage again, where I had seen Frankie run off mad just a few seconds ago. I knew there were no chance saving a relationship between me and her now, but I didn´t care. I had Maria now.


	12. 12 Flight

Hey Guys, here´s the next chapter - the sweetest chapter ever :p a little Henry/Harry action :p

Hope you like it as much as I do :p Have a nice day :p

* * *

Chapter 12: Flight  
Dougie´s POV:

* * *

I was shocked. No, I couldn´t put the right words on what I felt right now. Maria stood in front of me. She was really there. She opened her mouth but stopped to take a deep breath. "Hey," she whispered. "Hey," I replied not really knowing what to say. "I´m sorry," she continued still whispering. "Me too," I said still not knowing what to say. I was just about to open my mouth to ask her what she was doing here, when Anna and Chris ran over to us. Chris was chasing Anna who laughed as she ran clumsily. Marian came running after them out of breath. "I´m sorry, I couldn´t keep them under control," she said breathing heavily. "Who´s that lady?" Anna asked and pointed at Maria as I picked her up. "That is…mommy," I answered and looked at Maria hesitantly but she smiled at me. Anna started struggling to get out of my arms and I sat her down again. She ran to Maria and hugged her leg tightly. Maria picked her up and held her close. I saw a tear roll down Maria´s cheek. After all, she had not seen Anna or Chris in 2 years now. Chris was now hugging Maria´s other leg and looking up at her. He smiled at her cutely. I was standing there looking at my family enjoying the sight of Maria being back with us.

* * *

Henry´s POV:

* * *

I had, had an amazing time in London with Harry, and when the time came I didn´t want to leave. I was so overwhelmed to see Maria again here and I had missed her so much. She explained to me how it had been in Africa. She and Paul had started dating after a while in Africa and everything went well for a short amount of time. Maria had felt so bad about only using Paul as a shoulder to cry on that she broke up with him. The worst part that ruined everything was that when Maria had broken up Paul had given up his dream and went back to California. I didn´t understand why Maria hadn´t told me this before. She had cried when she told me about her whole relationship with Dougie and how she ruined everything.

"Henry?" Harry asked waving a hand in front of my face. I shook my head as I got back to reality. These were the last few moments I had with Harry and I didn´t want to spoil them by daydreaming. "Oh, sorry," I told him and faked a smile. Why did my entire life have to be in California? Why did California have to be so far away from England? Why did this great time have to end? I had to abrupt end those thoughts as they made me depressed. I would save those thought for tonight when I would cry myself to sleep. Harry lifted my chin and smiled at me. "Why don´t you stay here with me? You can live with me and then you can get a job here-" Harry spoke and I giggled as he kept on trying to come up with excuses for me to stay here with him. I shook my head and leaned up to kiss him. If only things were that easy. I sighed and grabbed my bag as the speaker system announced the last call for my plane. I walked away when Harry didn´t make a movement at all. I had just gotten off the escalator when stopped. I grabbed my phone quickly and dialed Maria´s number. "Hello?" her voice spoke. "Hey, Maria, I need your help," I spoke and was freaking out. There was still a short line of people boarding the plane in front of me so I still had a few minutes. "What is it?" she asked. I didn´t know how to describe my problem, and I soon realize that I didn´t have to. I shook my head. What was I doing here? Harry and I could make things work. My favorite saying came into my mind; Don´t let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game. I knew then what I had to do. The stewardess in front of me asked if I was going to board the plane and Maria´s voice in my phone kept asking me what was wrong. "Never mind," I said and hung up the phone and started running back to the escalators to get back to Harry. I knew that he would be almost impossible to find by now, and that he was probably already by his car outside but I had to try. Standing on the escalator on the way down, I let my eyes scan the room. At first, he was nowhere to be found so I tried again and again, until I was at the end of the escalator and standing in the way of all the people that tried to get off the escalator behind me. I blushed as I moved and started running through the crowded airport trying to find the man that I so dearly loved already. I was crying as I had been running around, pushing through people to get by, almost giving up. Felt so helpless. If Harry was already gone, I didn´t know what to do. I couldn´t go back to California, I didn´t want to. I wanted to stay here with Harry forever. Why did my luck have to be against me now? I sat down on the ground by the huge statue of some great man who I had no idea who was that in the middle of the airport with my head in my hands. I sobbed and cried. It wasn´t supposed to be this way. In all the movies, when the girl finally realized her mistake and came back to her guy, he would be standing there by the end of the escalators waiting for her with open arms. Why couldn´t my life be like that, just for this one time?

I was startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Miss, are you alright?" I heard a man with a perfect British accent. My tears were shaking me so much and my sobs were ruining my hearing that I could not recognize the voice. "I looked up and looked straight into the blue eyes that could not belong to anyone else than my Harry. "Harry!" I yelled and jumped up into his arms. He smiled at me as he pulled back. "Silly, little, girl, what are you doing here?" he asked shaking his head. I laughed through my tears embarrassed. "I wanted to stay, I wanted to stay here with you," I told him and smiled.


	13. 13 Happy Ever After :p cheesy title :p

**Hey guys here´s the next chapter :p **

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ THE MESSAGE IN THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER BEFORE LEAVING! THANKS** :p

* * *

Chapter 13:  
Tom´s POV:

* * *

As Gio and I were lying in bed that night, none of us were sleeping. Neither of us spoke and I was concentrating on listening to my Bella´s breathing as she for one night was allowed to sleep in our bedroom. We were trying to teach her to sleep in her own room but today had been all turned upside down that I didn´t bother to say no when she begged me tonight.

Everything in my mind was a blur and I couldn´t make sense of it all. Gio hadn´t really spoken since the concert though, she didn´t seem shocked. "Tom speak to me," She whispered," We haven't spoken this night, aren't you glad or anything?" "Sure I am, Gio. But I can't believe how Maria came back and especially not tonight!" I said without breathing. "I can probably tell you the main reason. I called Maria when I got her number by Henry and I told her to come back because she stilled love Dougie and Dougie love Maria. So she took the first flight to England to hit this concert which obviously would be a great of time for Dougie to get surprised." She told me while smiling at the succeeded plan she'd made. "Wow and I have just used my whole day trying to convince Frankie to come to the concert, so Dougie could tell her how much he loved her. God she is must be pissed off right now." I couldn't help but laughing at myself. "Yeah and drunk too!" Gio added. "Gio? Did I just hear that?" I asked while looking her wonderful brown eyes. That wasn't something she usually."I'm sure you did," she whispered while getting closer to my face. I couldn't help but kiss her.

* * *

Dougie´s POV:

* * *

Maria and I were sitting on the couch as we finally got home from the concert. The twins were sleeping peacefully in their room. Maria was sitting beside me looking at her hands that were placed on her lap and I didn´t really know what to say. There was silent, it wasn´t awkward though. I had so many questions in my head that I wanted to ask her, but I didn´t want to scare her away or bother her. "Dougie, I…" she spoke up, her voice was soft. She looked up at me with curious eyes. I looked directly into her beautiful blue eyes. "I´m sorry, for everything," she whispered and looked down on her lap again. "Me too," I told her and took her hand from her lap. "Please don´t get me wrong," I said taking a deep breath as I looked at her. "Why did you come back?" I asked and tried to get eye contact with her but her entire face was covered by her hair as she continued looking down her lap. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "I was in Africa, and suddenly Gio calls me. I could do nothing but come back when she told me what she did. She told me that I was hurting you simply by not being there," she said and lifted her head slowly. As her hair fell and uncovered her face, I could see the tears glistering in her eyes. "Don´t cry, please," I whispered and held her close. I kissed her hair as she cried into my chest.

We stood silently in the door to the twins´ room where they were sleeping peacefully. Maria used to watch them fall asleep every night before she left. It was very silent as we stood there watching them. There were still some questions in my head but I didn´t want to break the silence. "What did you do when you were in Africa?" I asked whispering. Maria looked at me and grabbed my hand. "I went there with in organisation with a good friend of mine who I met in the US. I went visiting people and just saw how everything was down there. You should´ve seen it. It has to be the most amazing trip in my life," she whispered softly. "...but I missed you..." she added looking into my eyes. She leaned in and kissed me with so much passion.

There´s so many things in the world that you can´t explain; Love is one of them...

The End

* * *

**THE IMPORTANT MESSAGE :p **

**hey guys as you probably can guess by the text above, this is the last chapter of Maria and Dougie 4. but we two small surprises for you, we decided that we couldn´t let go of Maria and Dougie that easily, so we have written their wedding, and another Maria and Dougie story, it will be called, Maria and Dougie - 15 years later, and by that you can probably guess that we will be following Adrianna and Christopher in their teenage years 15 years after this story let go. **

**hope you liked this chapter and this story :p and thanks to those who commented our story faithfully, we both appreciate it :p**


End file.
